Lo que Milady desee
by ArminGamer
Summary: Porque aunque en un principio no le hacia gracia. Ahora haría lo que fuera, para que su señorita fuera feliz. RyuoxAlice SPOILERS Manga 98 y 104


Estaba molesto, muy molesto en verdad. Había perdido, su cartoccio fue derrota por un -a su parecer- simple carpaccio rostizado.

Podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo arder del coraje. Quería destrozarlo todo, de verdad que estaba a punto de explotar y destrozarle el culo a patadas, al primer idiota que se atravesara en su rango de visión.

Emm, concursante Kurokiba - apretó sus puños - estamos preparándonos para la ceremonia de premiación - sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar con fuerza.

Estuvo a punto de girarse y gritarles lo poco que le interesaba ser premiado por su derrota, cuando una suave voz lo llamo.

¡Ryou-kun! - Alice lo llamaba con reproche, acercándose al nombrado, ignorando la clara atmosfera de peligro que salía del chico.

¡Cielos! ¡Cielos! - decía repetidas veces, golpeando con sus pequeños puños, la espalda amplia de Kurokiba - ¡Y pensar que perdiste en frente de mí!

¿Por qué tenía que venir justamente ella?

¡Mierda! - pensó molesto. Ella lo vio perder, se suponía que solo con ella podría hacer tal cosa, aun cuando su orgullo le jodiera, solo de Alice aceptaba una derrota.

¡Maldita sea! - Dijo a sus adentros, le había prometido que no perdería, quería que lo viera ganar, que lo viera digno de estar a su lado - Eso duele, maldita sea - dijo en voz alta, confuso si de los golpes en su espalda o por su orgullo de chef herido.

apretó los puños, girándose encolerizado consigo mismo y con todo lo sucedido - ¿¡Que carajos estás haciendo, perra!? - grito enfurecido, ignorando lo que había dicho sin cuidado, notando con un leve sentimiento de culpa, la expresión dolida y sorprendida de su lady.

¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Estas llamando a tu maestra una perra!? - jodido error, Kurokiba se maldijo, ocultando su arrepentimiento con la ira que aun sentía... Lo iba a pagar caro... Ryou lo sabía.

Alice se mostró molesta frente a él, sin ocultarle su mirada levemente acuosa, haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable y molesto consigo.

Trago seco, aun manteniendo su estado berserker, mirando como esos heridos y hermosos rubíes, se alejaron de su visión, dándole a observar la frágil espalda de la albina marchar.

Alice es una chica demasiado sensible, nadie más en Tootsuki podría conocer tanto aquello como él -exceptuando cuando lloró al perder contra Soma, pensó-. No dudaba de que ahora mismo, su señorita fuera a llorar en alguna parte... Lo más seguro que en el regazo de su madre, como lo más reconfortante para ella ahora.

¡Joder! - pensó repetidas veces. Sintiendo una enorme molestia no pudo evitar gruñir furioso, estando apunto de golpearse por idiota.

¡Hemos terminado! - se paralizo. Abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, dejando caer por unos segundos su indomable personalidad, ante tal declaración. Ahora si tenía ganas de torturarse a sí mismo... - ¡Ven a disculparte después de que reflexiones sobre tus acciones!

... Lo último que se oyó después, fue un gran alarido de furia y finalmente, la ceremonia de premiación.

°*°RyouAlice°*°

Kurokiba miro por la ventana de la limosina, detallando con aburrimiento el monótono camino a la residencia; donde se hospedaba con Alice... Suspiro cansado, apoyando su codo en la puerta y reposar su mejilla contra su palma, mirando con cierta melancolía, el asiento vacío a su lado.

Dirigió de nueva cuenta la mirada al ligero paisaje nocturno, frunció literalmente el entrecejo, era obvio que Alice no querría estar cerca de el por lo pronto, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto solo; sin el alboroto que su lady hacia cuando estaba cerca.

Se permitió sonreír un tanto irónico, aprovechando su soledad para dejar salir la debilidad que sentía. Negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, pensando lo gracioso que le resultaba la situación. En el pasado, hubiera peleado por tener un minuto de paz como ese, no tener que soportar las ineptitudes de los chefs adultos de su restaurante. Un momento para poder reflexionar sobre un nuevo platillo, que explotara sus habilidades y que dejara una vez más en ridículo; a los demás chefs.

Pero desde el día en que un pequeño cuerpecito cruzo la puerta de su establecimiento, que pidiera servicio y conocer al chef. Extrañamente ese día, se había despertado con la sensación de que algo importante ocurriría, cosa que no le dio la menor cuidado… Nunca pasaba nada interesante por su pueblo, además, tenía cosas mucho más significativas de que ocuparse.

Más como iba a saber, que al día siguiente de atender la orden de aquella chiquilla, se encontraría con que le había contado a su madre sobre él –cosa que no le extrañó, tomando en cuenta su cargo y edad-, exigiéndole "ridículamente" que fuera su asistente por mero capricho y una tal Erina, pero como sea, esos no eran sus asuntos. Era el chef principal de su propio establecimiento, no estaba en sus planes ser el perro faldero de ninguna chiquilla caprichosa.

Esa niña le ponía de los nervios, no quería nada con ella, y sus insistencias con su madre no ayudaban a mejorar su humor, la gota que derramaba el vaso, fue cuando le oyó retarlo a un desafío culinario. Y claro, para hacerlo todo más interesante una apuesta para motivar su victoria, si él ganaba, no sería ningún perro faldero de la albina. Sonrió para sus adentros confiado, aceptando la apuesta sin ninguna queja.

La destruiría en lo que mejor se le daba, su cocina, así se desharía de ella y su estúpido capricho de ser su asistente. Es decir, era IMPOSIBLE que el pudiera perder contra ella y ser su esclavo. Por eso, no pudo evitar un enorme tic en su ojo derecho, cuando noto como fue derrotado de forma aplastante por la albina, obviamente, encolerizado como él solo, le exigió una revancha… Lástima para Kurokiba, que el destino cambiaría su vida de tal forma, que se encontraría con incontables desafíos culinarios contra aquella "niñita", por su preciada "libertad".

Lo admitía, en un inicio Ryou había odiado a Alice, pero de cierta forma, le tenía mucho respeto por ser capaz de ser la primera persona que le superaba... Alice Nakiri le hacía sacar todo su potencial en cada encuentro, haciéndolo exigirse más, a obligarse a mejorar desafío por desafío.

Esa "niñita" obligaba a ese "chiquillo malhablado", a ser un mejor chef. Si, de verdad que Kurokiba la odiaba en un principio, no la soportaba, mucho menos podía siquiera verla con esa sonrisa de seguridad con la que lo miraba antes y después de un desafío. Lo llenaba de disgusto, y lo convertía en nuevas energías para retarla a un desafío... Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, Ryou comenzó a notarla, a mirar con detalle lo sería que se volvía cuando comenzaba a cocinar. Ella de verdad se tomaba tan en serio los desafíos como él.

Comenzaba a aceptarla como una igual e inclusive, aun cuando ardiera su orgullo, quería aprender un poco de la gastronomía molecular.

De nuevo en el presente con Ryou, sus ojos rojos brillaron con alegría, le animaba pensar en aquel pasado con ella, aun cuando esos recuerdos le dieran cierta calidez, también le trajeron un vacío justo ahora en el pecho.

En aquella época, Ryou tenía 25 desafíos perdidos seguidos en un año, aun le encolerizaba las derrotas, pero curiosamente; esa sonrisa de alegría que se posaban en los labios de esa niña... Simplemente un día, dejo de molestarle tanto. Incluso, podría decirse que le parecía hasta un poco... Hermosa.

Entrecerró lo ojos divertido, recordando que luego de darse cuenta de eso, pasaba días insultándose mentalmente, lo cual pasaba -casi siempre- cuando ella lo visitaba. Aunque no lo admitiese, el pelinegro sentía una alegría en su pecho -cosa que disimulaba con fastidio- cada que la veía cruzar la puerta.

Y no era para menos, puesto que en varias ocasiones del año, Alice se acercaba no con intenciones de retarlo si no, con el motivo de informarle que su "señorita", se iría a continuar sus estudios en una escuela culinaria puesto que sus vacaciones finalizaron.

Kurokiba odiaba admitir que al escuchar aquellos avisos, su pecho le dolía monstruosamente… Temía que esa fuera la última vez que se viesen, y por supuesto, el ameritaba ese sentimiento como "el orgullo de chef", que impedía que la dejara marchar, sin derrotarla primero. Por supuesto, que Kurokiba no era el único que lamentaba, cuando la albina se marchaba, puesto que los Chefs adultos, temblaban del miedo, cuando divisaban la limosina de esa señorita marchar hacías las afueras del pueblo, y ver como poco a poco, el aura del pelinegro, se oscurecía con cada metro que avanzaba.

En aquellas épocas en las que Alice se encontraba estudiando, el pequeño chef tenía el humor del demonio, desatando en la cocina una oleada de sufrimiento digno del mismísimo infierno. Pues claro, no era de raro concluir que el niño actuaba de esa manera, porque extrañaba la presencia de la albina… Y por ello, cuando llegaba de nuevo la época donde ella volvía, esos chefs veían el paraíso en la tierra de nuevo.

Ryou sonrió, le hacía gracia pensar que en ese momento empezaba a sentirse atraído por ella, ya no como una rival... Sino como una niña, que le comenzaba a gustar.

Hacía tiempo que ya no solo se trataba de vencerla, aun cuando su sangre ardiera por una competencia; eso pasaba a segundo plano. Ya no la retaba solo por aprender un poco más de su cocina, ya no solo era porque la aceptaba como una igual... En poco tiempo, se convirtió en una necesidad en tenerla cerca.

Y claro, con el tiempo, ambos niños se iniciaban con el crecimiento para volverse un hombre y una mujer respectivamente… Algo que no pasaba desapercibido por cierto chef malhumorado, cuando cierta señorita volvía después de un largo periodo de tiempo. Sus apenas nacidas hormonas, lo jodian bastante cuando se trataba de ella.

Cosas como mirar con detenimiento sus labios cuando le hablaba de quien sabe que, preguntándose si serían tan suaves como parecían. Que tal vez su rostro no le parecía tan "ordinario", sino algo… lindo, tal vez. O que algunas ocasiones se atrapara a si mismo detallando su perfil con atención, notando los pequeños cambios de mujer que aparecían en su anatomía.

Le sonrojaba de tan solo imaginarla como se vería con ropa más ligera, con el fin de apreciar un poco más los duraznos que crecían en su pecho, o detallar con mejor atención el cambio de sus caderas y su cintura volverse la de una avispa. Cuando se daba cuenta del giro de sus pensamientos, notaba su cuerpo un poco más caliente y sus mejillas con un extraño calor en ellas, muchas veces escondía su rostro con los mechones de su cabello, y pasaba de ella tan rápido como podía, para encerrarse en el baño y lavar su rostro con agua fría y quitarse ese vergonzoso sonrojo de la cara.

Tal vez debía considerar volver a odiar a la albina, por causarle esas extrañas reacciones…

Medio año había transcurrido, y los sentimientos de Ryou crecían cada día un poco más. Se negaba a aceptar que siquiera tuviera alguna emoción positiva hacia ella, aun cuando a veces, en algunas noches soñaba con ella -cosa que lo avergonzaba-, nunca admitiría que esos sueños se trataban en algunas ocasiones, de los dos en sus cotidianos desafios, algunos de ellos mirando tiendas de su pueblo, o que inclusive, subieran un poco de tono, y soñara con que se atrevía a besarla, y mucho menos admitir que se sentía maravillado cuando en sus sueños, ella le correspondía ese beso.

Inclusive, había días que a la hora del descanso, cuando no había ningún desafío programado o alguna tarea en el local, pensaba demasiado en la pequeña albina. ¿Que podría estar haciendo? ¿Lo visitaría hoy? ¿Estaría preparando alguna receta nueva? ¿Cuánto faltaría para que terminara sus vacaciones? Y para cuando se daba cuenta, notaba que la extrañaba demasiado y por eso sus pensamientos la evocaban.

Sus mejillas se enrojecían al punto de ebullición, su cuerpo se levantaba como un resorte de la silla, caminando a paso rápido a la entrada de su establecimiento, balbuceando quejas contra sus inútiles chefs, y apresurándose en abrir el local al público y distraer de nuevo su mente.

Pero, en algunos días, a veces solía imaginar sobre el futuro de ambos ¿Qué pasaría si el ganaba? ¿Le pediría una revancha? ¿Se burlaría por haber tardado tanto en ganar? Acaso... ¿Ella se marcharía?

Un escalofrió le recorría la espalda cuando pensaba en la última opción, no le agradaba la idea de que ella se fuera... No deseaba que Alice, dejara de visitarlo.

Aun cuando eso significaba, perder siempre ante ella…

Otro medio año después, Ryou conoció lo irónica que es la vida, cuando contemplo su primera victoria contra Alice. Se había quedado inmóvil en el acto, había ganado, ese había sido el resultado. ¡La había derrotado! Estaba atónito, sintió una dicha genuina, estaba orgulloso, al final todo su esfuerzo había sido recompensado. Pero luego recordó las preguntas que lo atormentaban, evaporando así toda la dicha que alguna vez concibió, esta victoria podía costar más de lo que realmente le podría gustar.

Se sorprendió a si mismo buscando la mirada de Alice, encontrándose con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas y unas mejillas rojas por el llanto contenido. Estaba aturdido, la había hecho llorar y no encontraba que hacer para que ese llanto cesara.

¡Tendremos un encuentro mañana! - su suave y llorosa voz, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, prestando de nuevo atención a sus ojos - ¿Oíste? ¡Ryou-kun! - su corazón latió alegre, sorprendido y aliviado de aquella proposición. No sería la última vez que se verían, y eso, lo alegraba de verdad.

Por unos instantes, cambio rápidamente su expresión de asombro, había cerrado sus ojos y respiro tratando de relajarse. Cuando ya sentía que su corazón ya estaba más tranquilo, se decidió a mirarla de nuevo, se veía linda incluso llorando. Pero, para ser honestos, Kurokiba le gustaba mucho más cuando Alice sonreía.

Se contuvo se sonreír, ya sabía que responder.

…Muy bien, Milady - pronuncia calmado, notando con orgullo como su expresión de tristeza, cambiaba a una cada vez más alegre – La enfrentare las veces que quiera - agrego, sintiendo su pecho ser golpeado por su propio corazón con cada latido, con la hermosa visión de la sonrisa y las mejillas rojas, que la albina le regalaba.

¡Entonces, la próxima vez que gane tendrás que hablarme cortésmente! ¿Bien? - sentencio rápidamente la pequeña Nakiri, cruzando un brazo por su torso, mientras lo señalaba con la mano libre.

Ryou la miro atónito y avergonzado.

¡No te metas conmigo… Como si le fuera hablar así a una mujer!

°*°RyouAlice°*°

Joven Kurokiba, hemos llegado - se despertó de su ensoñación, inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento al chofer y proceder a bajarse.

Tomo su maleta con sus cuchillos y cerró la puerta tras él, miro la gran residencia que tenía enfrente, preguntándose si tal vez, la señorita ya habría llegado y si estaría a punto de dormir. Pensó en la posibilidad de hablar con ella esa misma noche, pero descartó la idea al recordar que ni siquiera llegó con él a la residencia.

Coloco la maleta a su espalda, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro. Suspiro, no tenía caso seguir en la puerta principal sin entrar, era obvio que aunque estuviera despierta, no querría verlo.

Subió los pocos escalones de la residencia, metiendo las manos en su bolsillo y buscar las llaves de la puerta, cuando el ruido de un vehículo a su espalda, lo alertó. Giró su rostro indiferente, cambiando rápido al asombro al ver la espalda de su señorita, que al parecer, se despedía de su madre.

Me alegro hablar contigo, mamá - Le escucho decir, efectivamente había estado con su madre - Que tenga un buen viaje de regreso - no pudo escuchar la respuesta de la mujer, pero imagino que se despidió de su hija.

Espero pacientemente en la entrada, mirando con calma a su señorita recargado en la puerta. Miro con calma sus blanquecinos y cortos cabellos; sonriendo de medio lado al recordar, lo mucho que su señorita le gusta que le acaricie los cabellos, cuando se recostaba a "ver" sus películas de romance. Durmiéndose a la media hora de empezar.

Recorrió con la mirada sus frágiles hombros, paseando tranquilamente su mirada por su columna hasta la mitad de su espalda… Desvió la mirada avergonzado, cuando noto que sus ojos se pasaban inconscientemente por la cintura y piernas de su lady.

No es como si no supiera ya, que su señorita era toda una mujer - estaba demasiado consciente de eso-, y obviamente no era la primera vez que su mirada la recorría. Es solo, que ya no le bastaba con tan solo mirarla tan cerca, y sentirla de forma tan cliché, tan lejana de él.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, mirando como Alice se despedía de nuevo de su madre con un ademan con la mano, sin despegar su mirada de la limosina alejándose hasta perderse de su visión. Noto como entrelazaba sus manos tras su espalda, girándose luego en su sitio, y caminar de forma tan inocente hacia él –sin ella saberlo-.

Negó con la cabeza - Milady, podría lastimarse. Debe abrir sus párpados o si no, tropezará - alzó una ceja, extrañado de ver a su lady saltar del susto, mirándolo con sorpresa por unos segundos y luego cambiar a una expresión dolida, sin volver a verle a los ojos.

¿Qué haces aquí, Ryou? - cuestionó aun sin verle, sin subir los escalones de la entrada.

Acabo de llegar hace poco -respondió - Creí que estaría adentro. Milady, no debería estar afuera tan tarde en-

No tienes de que preocuparte - le interrumpió, ocultando su rostro con el flequillo.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, apretando el agarre de la maleta en su palma. Entreabrió sus labios, queriendo preguntarle a que se refería con eso, sintió sus labios resecos de repente. Lamió sus labios, tratando de calmar al mismo tiempo el extraño dolor en su pecho e intentar preguntar.

Milady, yo-

No tienes que seguir a mi lado - agregó, no quería escucharlo hablar - tranquilo Ryou, sé que cuando estás en tu modo berserker, es cuando más sincero eres... - el pelinegro se sintió como una basura cuando la vio temblando frente a él... Alzó una mano a su rostro, acercándose con calma hacia ella.

Frunció sus labios y su ceño preocupado, sintiendo su mano temblorosa al estar más cerca, doliéndole al verle alejar su rostro del alcance de su mano.

Siento mucho que te hayas sentido obligado, a estar conmigo todo este tiempo - susurró con voz baja. Kurokiba frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el giro de la conversación - Ya no tienes que estar a mí-

Perdóneme, mi señorita - habló serio, mirando a la albina elevar su triste mirada hacia él - No tenía por qué reaccionar de esa forma... Por favor, no vuelva a decir eso - le rogó, posando su mirada sobre la frágil figura de su señorita, quien terminaba de subir los escalones y pararse frente a él.

Alice le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era la que el pelinegro le gustaba; aquella era la sonrisa de una chica, que no creía que hubiera marcha atrás en su decisión...

Ryou-kun, eres libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras - susurró mirando sus pies, sin poder esconder el quiebre de voz al terminar la oración.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó con eso, queriendo golpearse por hacerla llorar de nuevo... Jodido el momento que dejo estúpidamente dejarse llevar por la ira, su lady no debía pensar que aborrecía estar con ella.

Abrió sus labios queriendo explicarle que no era cierto que eso pensaba el, que solo había dejado que su rabia se apoderaba de él, que era un idiota, y tratar de darle a entender mejor su disculpa. Pero joder, que no volviera a decir eso de terminar...

O al menos eso pensaba decir, cuando su maleta hizo un ruido sordo al caer en una maceta, su cuerpo jalado hacia abajo por el cuello de su camisa, y sus labios siendo apresados por unos más dulces y suaves.

Parpadeó sorprendido, no teniendo oportunidad de corresponder cuando ya sus labios fueron abandonados, dejando apenas un pequeño cosquilleo en los labios de ambos al separarse. Miró sorprendido a una Alice sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa tímida, apenada aun aferrándose con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

Ambos corazones latieron desembocados, aun con la ligera calidez de los labios contrarios sobre los suyos propios. Kurokiba estaba inmóvil, aun sorprendido por el arrebato de la señorita, desvió la mirada ocultando el pequeño sonrojo de su rostro, cuidando de que la albina no lo notara.

¿Por qué hizo eso? - cuestionó con la voz más calmada que pudo, aun sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

Alice lo miro entristecida, creyendo que le preguntaba porque se atrevió a hacerlo, porque le había desagradado. Soltó lentamente el cuello de la camisa del chico, permitiéndole a Ryou enderezar su cuerpo.

Sonrió con tristeza, aun con las mejillas rojas, pero con su corazón latiendo pesadamente.

¿Que, porque? - rio triste, ganando la atención del más alto - porque me gustas mucho, Ryou - declaró, sonrojando ambos rostros un poco más - pero entiendo que te haya desagradado, así que yo mejor iré a-

Ya no la aguantaba, esa no era la Alice que le gustaba, la Alice que lo había encantado es una mujer segura, caprichosa, alegre, infantil, ingenua, apasionada... La Alice que lo enamoró, no es esta que se muestra derrotada.

Por eso, la silencio besándola, acunando sus mejillas con ambas manos, besando con suavidad sus labios, descubriéndolos, sintiéndolos, aprendiendo a como amarlos. Su corazón se estaba agitando demasiado de emoción, sintiendo por fin, luego de unos segundos su beso ser correspondido, tomando así más confianza para entreabrir sus labios y profundizar el beso.

Lamió con cuidado los labios de la albina, adentrando con delicadeza su lengua y enredarla con vehemencia con la chica. Sus manos cobraron vida, deslizándose una hacia la nuca y acariciar los suaves y blancos cabellos de Alice, concentrándose en saborear esos labios que tanto había deseado probar, mientras abrazaba con su mano libre, la espalda baja femenina.

Pronto su cuello fue apresado por los brazos femeninos, apegando más sus pechos con el amplio pecho del chico, al punto de casi sentir el latir de ambos corazones, a través de la piel.

El aire comenzaba a hacerse necesario, aun cuando ambos se negaban a separar sus labios, temiendo que todo no fuera real, como si temiera que al hacerlo, despertarían en sus camas. Resignado, Kurokiba fue el primero en detener lentamente el beso, dejando la nuca de su señorita para acariciar su mejilla en el proceso.

Cortos besos fueron depositados sobre sus labios, dejando que ambos trataran de regular su respiración, apoyando su frente en la de su lady, y verla a los ojos.

Sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas, estando lo suficientemente cerca del otro, para sentir la respiración agitada contra su rostro. Ryou escondió su rostro en el cuello de Alice, abrazándola con ambos brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí. Le gustaba la sensación de la respiración agitada contra su cuello, haciéndolo sonreír orgulloso de tenerla en sus brazos, como tanto había anhelado.

Milady - susurro cerca de oído, sintiéndola temblar en el abrazo - quiero que me escuche bien - le hablo seriamente, irguiendo su cuerpo y atraerla contra su cuerpo - escúchelo bien... Solo late así por mi señorita - agrego apenado, sin poder ver el rostro de felicidad de la albina. La sintió removerse entre sus brazos, extrañado, inclino un poco su rostro hasta ser jalado hacia abajo, y ser besado por la fémina.

Sonrió entre el beso, dejándose besar con ternura, para luego mirar la sonrisa que le obsequiaban, cuando el contacto hubo terminado.

Sus brazos abrazaron el cuello del chico, sonriendo pícaramente al saberse correspondida. Ryou tuvo un escalofrió en la espalda, cuando se vio guiado contra la pared de la entrada, obligándolo a recargarse contra ella.

Alice sonrió coqueta, acariciando el pecho del pelinegro con su mano derecha sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Kurokiba la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando la suave caricia en su pecho. Sintió su garganta secarse de a poco a poco, al sentir los pechos de su señorita recargarse más contra su pecho y los labios contrarios acariciar su lóbulo de la oreja.

Ryou-kun~ - susurró varias veces, besando el inicio del cuello del joven Chef, con cada "kun" que pronunciaba - ¿Cuánto pensabas hacerme esperar? - susurró con fingido reproche, besando la quijada del chef, sonriendo contra su piel al sentirlo temblar.

El pulso de Kurokiba se estaba acelerando de forma peligrosa, su boca estaba seca, su cuerpo se caldeaba con cada roce de su cuerpo contra el de la chica. Y esos besos en su cuello, no ayudaban a su autocontrol... Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando con detenimiento los ojos de su señorita.

Ya no tiene de que preocuparse, lady.

Sonrió de medio lado, acercando su rostro a los labios rojos de la chef, robándole un beso hambriento, posando sus manos sobre la cadera de la chica y jalarle hacia él. Profundizando el beso, se encargó de girar sus cuerpos, intercambiando posiciones, cuidando siempre de no dañar su tesoro, para acto seguido, acariciar las piernas de la joven para cargarla y hacerla abrazar sus caderas con ellas.

Alice se separó del beso sorprendida y avergonzada, mirando con reproche al joven que la recibió con una mirada traviesa y un beso demandante, gimió sorprendida al sentir las caderas de Kurokiba apegarse más a su centro, volviendo el beso más húmedo, sintiendo ese roce constante y excitante en sus entrepiernas.

Las manos de Kurokiba acariciaron las piernas de la albina, suspirando entre besos con cada caricia. La lengua del mayor se volvía cada vez más exigente, demandando probar y lamer cada rincón de esa dulce boca, sintiendo su cuerpo arder cada vez más con cada suspiro. Aventuro sus manos a subir más, hasta tocar los glúteos de la albina y apretarlos con firmeza, provocando sin medirlo, que la chica diera un pequeño salto, ocasionando una pequeña embestida, provocando que se separaran sus labios a causa del gemido.

Ryou mordió su labio inferior, recostando su frente en el cuello de la chica, tratando de controlar sus deseos... Estaba perdiendo el control, no quería volver a perderlo y dañarla de nuevo.

Besó con cuidado el cuello donde reposaba, sintiendo con sus labios el acelerado pulso de la joven chef. Las suaves manos de Alice acariciaron la amplia espalda de Ryou, llenándolo de ligeras caricias y besos donde su cuello le permitía llegar.

Kurokiba suspiro excitado, acariciando las piernas por debajo de la falda de su señorita, sintiendo en su tacto como la piel bajo su palma se erizaba con su toque. Su visión se nublaba, estaba empezando a perder el control de su cuerpo, sus manos subieron de nueva cuenta hasta los glúteos de la albina; lamiendo con delicadeza su cuello mientras masajeaba con sus manos aquel pedazo de carne.

¡Ryou~! - gimió con voz queda.

Kurokiba dio un gruñido gutural - Milady... Pídame que pare... - susurró antes de morder con suavidad el cuello de la chica y escuchar un nuevo gemido.

Alice apretó los hombros del chico, sintiendo su piel arder como el fuego, por cada trozo de piel que es besado y tocado por Ryou. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos, mirando apenas la cabellera negra del chico, en su cuello.

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo la excitación de Ryou chocar contra su centro, deseando poder desgarrar la ropa y dar paso a su cuerpo. Sonrió maliciosa, sabiendo bien que el chico solo lo decía por si ella estuviese arrepentida.

Que equivocado estas, Ryou...

¿Por qué?

Kurokiba sintió el tono provocador, aun sin tener que subir el rostro, podía asegurar que su señorita estaría sonriendo.

Porque tengo muchas ganas de devorarla - declara con la mirada nublada por la lujuria.

Alice rio, llevando sus manos al rostro del pelinegro, levantándole el rostro de su cuello.

Kurokiba se sorprendió al observar esos rubíes nublados, demostrando el mismo grado que el suyo propio, por querer llevar el acto hasta el final.

Entreabrió sus labios con la intención de preguntarle si estaba segura, olvidando tal cosa al sentir la lengua de la albina, delineando lentamente cada tramo de sus labios. La sangre comenzaba a bombear, endureciendo su entrepierna con cada lamida en su boca.

Sus manos tomaron con firmeza sus caderas, gimiendo al unísono, cuando el pelinegro inicio suaves embestidas, llevando el autocontrol poco a poco al vacío.

¡Ryou! - gimió, apretando los hombros del chico entre sus dedos - devórame, Ryou...

Justo en ese momento, aun sin la bandana en su cabeza, la mirada de Kurokiba se volvió la de un completo depredador.

Como desee, mi señorita - sonrió malicioso, lamiendo con gula su cuello. Aquella noche se encargaría de mostrarle a su lady, que tanto había aprendido de escuchar hablar, a tantos chefs marineros en su restaurante.

Sería una larga y placentera noche...


End file.
